Pour la premiére fois (PovElsa)
by Mystykal
Summary: Prologue : Comment vont réagir 2 soeurs qui ne se sont plus vue depuis 4 ans, surtout quand elles essayent de cacher leurs sentiments incestueux. p.s: Ceci est ma première fanfic Elsanna , ne soyez pas trop dur :) (There is also an English version) Merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donné votre avis :)


Chapitre 1 : [POV] Elsa

Je m'appelle Elsa Arendelle . J'ai 22 ans et vis toujours chez mes parents. J'étudie la psychologie. J'ai commencé i ans alors que ma sœur cadette a été envoyée dans un camp militaire à cause de son mauvais comportement à la maison. Comme chaque jour à 18h je rentre à la maison dans ma voiture. Je la gare et sort. Je vois de la lumière dans la cuisine. Pourtant à cette heure-ci ils devraient regarder la télévision. Je mets ma clef dans la serrure et entre dans le hall. J'enlève mes chaussures et ma veste que je pose sur le porte manteau. J'entre dans la cuisine en poussant un faible " Hey je suis rentrée ". Mes parents ne sont pas seuls. Ils me sourient et la personne devant eux se lève. Elle est dos à moi je ne vois pas qui c'est. Mais très vite elle se tourne vers moi et me souris. Je reste bouche bée. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit elle.

-"Anna?" Je demande, pas sûr.

Elle ouvre les bras et souris encore plus avant de me lancer.

-"Hey grande sœur "

Sans en attendre plus je lui saute dans les bras et enroule les miens autour de son cou. Je la serre le plus fort que je le peux sans pour autant l'étouffer. Elle était revenue de 4 ans de service militaire dont 2 ans de formation et en entier dieux merci. Notre étreinte durât un long moment. Je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien et son parfum me rendait tous nos souvenirs d'enfance. J'avais presque 18 ans quand elle est partie et à ce moment-là. J'ai cru que mon cœur m'avait lâché. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle ces 4 dernières années. A me demander comment elle allait et si elle n'était pas morte tout simplement. Mais l'avoir dans mes bras m'a ramené à la plus belle des réalités. J'avais retrouvé ma sœur et malgré nos 4 ans de différence nous avons toujours été proches.

-"Elsa lâche la tu vas la tuer" Me dit en riant ma mère.

Je me rends compte que oui je la serre beaucoup. Mais en même temps qui ne serait heureux de revoir sa sœur ou son frère perdu de vue?! Je la lâche quand même a contre cœur. Je la regarde de haut en bas et lui caresse les bras.

-"Qu'es ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais en Afghanistan" Je souris en la regardant dans les yeux.

-"J'ai fini mon service pour cette année alors j'ai pensé rentrer au pays. Puis je suivrai une scolarité normale pendant 1 an ou 2 touts dépendent de mes supérieurs " Elle me sourit encore et encore je ne me lasse pas de son sourire.

-"Aller asseyez-vous on va manger" Notre mère est toute sourire en nous voyant nous retrouver. Anna S'installe a coter de moi. Le plus près qu'elle peut mais en me laissant quand même de l'espace. Maman nous serre. Elle a fait de l'agneau. Évidement la viande que Anna Préfère. Ça ne me dérange pas mais je mange de la viande à petite dose alors ma mère ne m'en met pas. On mange tranquillement et ma mère pose beaucoup de questions à Anna.

-"Alors? L'armée?"

-"Bah ça va quoi" Elle répond comme si c'était un camp de vacances. Je souris en mangeant. Je la sens me caresser la cuisse. Elle a toujours aimé faire ça.

-"Tu reprends tes vielles habitude?" Je lui dis en Mettant de la salade dans ma bouche. Je suis presque végétarienne. Ce qui assez étonnant étant donné que toute ma famille mange de la viande en gros.

-"Pourquoi arrêter ce qu'on aime faire?" On se regarde dans les yeux et nos parents nous regardent sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Une chose est sûre. Cet aspect fusionnel de notre relation ne s'est pas envoler. Ni avec le temps, ni avec la séparation.

-"Alors Anna. Raconte-nous. Ou a tu voyager? Qu'as-tu fais? " Ma mère semble étrangement curieuse. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord dans le fait de mettre Anna dans un camp militaire

-" En Russie, en Afrique, en France et la dernièrement en Afghanistan" Anna Semble si détendue.

-"Et tu as fait quoi?" C'est dingue mais ça m'intéresse.

-" A part rencontrer des gens j'ai sauvé quelque vie et ôter certaines" Elle coupe un bout de sa viande le pique sur sa fourchette et me la tend. J'ouvre la bouche et le mange pour lui faire plaisirs. Je n'aime pas vraiment la viande. Je sais je l'ai beaucoup dit mais ça me répugne ce que l'on peut faire au animaux pour leurs chaire et leurs peaux. C'est comme si on me tuait pour me manger et faire de ma peau un manteau.

Le repas se termine assez vite. On est tous les 4 installé dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. J'écoute Anna Me parler de ces 4 ans que nous avons raté l'une de l'autre. Elle embellit les choses. Ou peut-être pas. Mais elle accentue tout sa avec des gestes et des bruits de balle ou d'explosion.

-"Je te jure ce n'est pas si impressionnant que sa" Elle est modeste, elle se gratte la nuque. Ses cheveux son court. L'armée oblige qu'elle m'a dit.

-"Arrête c'est géant!" Je suis en extase devant tout ça.

-"Et donc.." Elle est un peu rouge

-"Et donc?" Je répète.

-"Tu as 22 ans maintenant et je me demandais si.." Elle ne termine pas sa phrase mais appuie son regard sur moi. Elle insiste et je comprends.

-"Oula! Oh! Non non non non pas du tout absolument pas je.." Je dis sa sur un ton complètement choquer. "Je suis seule enfaite.. depuis.. oula je ne sais même plus." Je souris timidement et elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

-"Quand même pas depuis Jack?"

Je lui souris.

-"Disons que lui et moi somme rester bons amis " je lui caresse la main avec le pouce.

-" Ha vous.. Encore?" C'est mignon la façon dont elle omet de dire certains mots quand elle n'est pas sûr de pouvoir les dires.

-"Haha" Je ris un peu de cette facette de sa personnalité "Non absolument pas. Il est mon meilleur ami. Lui et moi on partage un petit cote on a prévu de partir.. cette été.. Mais tu sais. Si j'avais su que tu reviendrais j'aurai pas dit oui.." Je me sens mal. Ma petite sœur que je n'ai pas revue depuis 4 longues années était revenue exprès pour passer du temps avec moi et je ne serais pas là pendant 1 mois.

-"C'est cool" Elle ne parait pas ennuyer mais je sais qu'au fond sa la met mal.

-"Tu veux.. Venir avec nous? " Je lui demande. Je ne veux pas être sans elle. 4 ans c'est déjà trop long.

-"Oh non! Je veux absolument pas m'imposer" Elle a peur de.. S'imposer?

-"Tu ne t'impose pas je t'invite! Aller viens ça va être génial. Puis tu pourras inviter qui tu veux." Je lui attrape les mains. "S'il te plaît.. Tu m'as manqué je ne veux pas qu'on soit encore séparer"

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-"C'est d'accord " Elle a dit oui!

-"Génial! Je l'appelle tout de suite!" Je saute hors du fauteuil et attrape mon portable. Je l'appelle très vite et lui dit qu'Anna Est revenue. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les 2 comme frère et sœur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai quitté Jack. C'est un gentil garçon. Mais je le vois plus comme mon frère. Et puis grâce à lui j'ai enfin assumé mon homosexualité et surtout. Il est le seul à être au courant de mes sentiments pour Anna. En Parlant d'elle d'ailleurs elle me tapote l'épaule, elle aussi est au téléphone.

-"T'es sur j'invite qui je veux sa t'ennuie pas?" Elle me demande pour s'assurer. Je lui souris.

-"Bien sûr petit flocon " Je lui fais un bisou sur le front. Et en faisant sa je me rends soudainement compte que je dois me mettre sur la pointes des pieds. Anna A 18 ans a l'heure actuelle. Et moi j'en ai 22. J'ai toujours été plus grande et là d'un coup je suis plus petite d'au moins une demi tête. Je n'y pense pas plus et retourne à ma conversation avec Jack. Il me dit alors qu'il va prendre le vieux van De son père si nous sommes 4 mais qu'il n'est pas sûr de le faire fonctionner. Comme il est déjà assez tard on décide de raccrocher. J'aimerai aider ma sœur à porter ses valises mais elle ne veut pas. Bon d'accord elle a seulement un sac et elle le porte à bout de bras, mais c'est l'intention qui compte!

Enfin arrivé dans sa chambre elle est toute souriante. Rien n'a bougé. Tout est resté comme i ans. Elle se tourne vers moi.

-"Ne me dis pas que tu as fait les poussière?" Elle sourit encore. Oh seigneur condamné la pour ce sourire!

-"Hé si. Je ne voulais pas que quand tu rentres se soit en désordre " Je rougis un peu et joue avec le bout de ma tresse.

-"Elsa.. Je suis partie pendant 4 ans et tu ne savais même pas quand j'allais revenir.. Tu as fait sa pendant 4 ans et tu aurais continué?"

-"Jusqu'à ce que tu revienne? Oui" Je fais les questions réponse.

-"C'est adorable. Vient me faire un câlin Blondie " Elle ouvre ses bras et sans me faire prier je m'y réfugie. Elle est grande bon sang! Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais elle a fait l'armée quoi! Comment tu peux faire plus d'un mètre 75 quand tu as fait l'armée. Sur tout qu'en Partant elle devait bien faire 1M60 à tout casser. Elle a pris presque 20 centimètre! Ce n'est pas logique!

Je me détache doucement de son étreinte et la regarde dans les yeux. Ces taches de rousseurs sont toujours là, plus aussi voyante mais toujours là. Ses yeux sont des plus verts. En Réalité il change avec son humeur et vu comme ils sont clairs je dirais qu'elle est heureuse.

Je rêve mais elle me sort de ma transe.

-"Sa t'ennuie que l'on se reparle demain. Je vais aller me laver et me coucher je crois. Je suis complètement HS." Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Es ce que l'armée l'aurais vraiment assagi?

-"Ho non bien sûr. Je vais aller me coucher aussi de toute façon. alors.." Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je ne veux pas lui dire encore au revoir. Mais je dois être mature et partir.

-"Alors je pense que tu vas sûrement retourner dans ta chambre et lire un livre. Ou rester coller contre ta porte et m'écouter" Elle rigole. Elle rigole de moi?! Qu'elle culot! Je lui mets une tape sur l'épaule et ça me fait mal. Elle est en Béton armé ou quoi?!

C'est dur mais je la laisse et retourne dans ma chambre. Sur les coups des 4h du matin je l'entends parler dans sa chambre. Elle parle sûrement à un ami. Elle a l'air de bien l'aimé. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi une pointe de jalousie a piqué mon cœur.

Le lendemain matin je me lève assez tôt. 6H pour être précise. J'envoie des messages pour réveiller Jack Mais il semble toujours endormi.

-"Allez idiot réveille-toi!" Je me parle à moi-même ensuite j'entends qu'on descend les escaliers. Bizarre. Jamais personne n'est levé à cette heure-ci.

En observant de plus près je vois Anna Qui descend en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle est en débardeur blanc et training gris. Ses cheveux court son encore mouillé ils goûtent un peu sur son débardeur. Je suis dos à la table pour pouvoir la regarder descendre. Une fois dans la cuisine je ris un peut en mettant mon doigts devant ma bouche lui faisant signe de faire moins de bruit. Elle hausse les épaules et s'approche de moi. On dirait un homme mais il y a quelques choses de féminin en elle. Un petit quelque chose qui fait qu'elle est-elle. Elle s'approche de moi, et plus elle s'approche plus je me recule. Jusqu'à finir bloquer par la table. Elle se penche au-dessus de moi et passe sa main à coter, l'autre se tient à ma hanche. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Les siens pétillent alors que j'ai l'impression que les miens se refroidissent. Elle est Si proche de moi que j'en ai envie de la toucher. Je lève doucement une main et trace les contours de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Sa peau est chaude. Je dois avoir l'air Bête avec la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle se redresse en Même temps que mon téléphone vibre. Elle voulait juste prendre une pomme et quand elle se recule elle la croque. En 2 crocs elle en a déjà mangé la moitié. Cette fille est une affamée. Mon portable continue de vibrer et je fini par me décider de regarder qui m'appelle. Et évidement c'est Jack. Je décroche très vite le stresse s'entend dans ma voix. En Lui parlant je regarde Anna Manger sa pomme en Lisant le journal. C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut ressembler à papa quand elle fait ça. Je souris malgré moi. Et Jack Le sens. Il me dit qu'il sait qu'elle est Devant moi. Et moi je rougis. Quoiqu'il en soit je dois raccrocher et venir très vite chez lui apparemment. Je raccroche donc et m'apprête à partir.

-"Ou vas-tu?" Elle pose son journal et me regarde.

-"Chez Jack. Il a un problème avec son Vanne" Je mets vite mes chaussures.

-"Et tu y connais quelque chose en automobile?" Elle lève un sourcil interrogateur et moi je rougis.

-"Non. Mais son voisin oui."

-"Et tu y va parce que?" Elle se lève

-"Parce que je suis une fille très intelligente et que je suis sûr de pouvoir le réparer " Je ne suis pas très sûr de moi sur ce coup là .

-"Donne-moi 2 minute j'enfile un jeans et j'arrive " Elle s'apprête à monter.

-"Quoi? Non mais je vais y arriver!" Elle redescend les 2 marches et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-"Elsa. Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités intellectuelles mais j'ai réparé un Tank. Je pense être capable de faire démarrer un Vanne American " Elle est fière d'elle avec cette déclaration.

-"C'est pas un Vanne American " Je boude un peu. Moi qui voulais l'impressionner.

-"Très bien mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un Vanne et dans un Vanne qu'il soit Américain ou pas le moteur est pareil. Elsa " Je relève la tête à mon nom et la regarde dans les yeux. "Tu as confiance?" Elle me demande si j'ai confiance en elle?

-"Bien sûr! "

-"Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi rattraper 4 ans d'absence." Je la serre dans mes bras. J'ai envie de pleurer. Elle m'a tellement manqué et maintenant la sentir dans mes bras c'est parfait. Et j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui la fait paraitre féminine. Son odeur, son parfum. Ce qu'elle dégage, son regard, sa force de caractère. L'armée change les hommes mais pas les femmes.

Quelque minute plus tard je me gare devant chez Jack. Il est dans son garage, je l'entends jurer contre son vanne. Il sort et court vers moi, il me porte et me fait tourner avant de me reposer et m'embrasser sur la joue.

-"Alors jolie blonde platine. Tu es prête à faire démarrer la Jack Mobile?" Mon dieu qu'elle idiot.

-"Pour commencer si elle s'appelle la 'Jack Mobile ' Je refuse de monter dedans! Et ensuite c'est Anna Qui va le faire. Moi j'y connais rien " Je pousse Anna A côté de moi et Jack Semble perplexe.

-"Anna?" Il demande pour être sûr.

-"Salut vieux frère " Elle sourit et Jack La serre en Lui tapant dans le dos.

-"T'es revenue! En Entière! Et même avec quelque centimètre " Il se recule et lui tient toujours la main. Il se sourit comme 2 niait. C'est adorable à voir.

-"Au moins 20 centimètre. Je n'allais pas rester un nain de jardin toute ma vie" Elle le lâche

-"Alors comme sa c'est toi qui va m'aider à faire démarrer ce vieux tas de boue?"

-"Faut croire." Ils se sourient et je les suis alors qu'ils entre dans le garage.

Cela fait des heures qu'ils travaillent dessus. Je regarde Anna. Elle est si belle quand elle se concentre. Et tellement sexy quand elle fait des travaux manuels. Je suis assise et je bois un café avec la sœur de Jack, Wendy. Elle est mignonne. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Ils sont faux jumeaux. Mais pourtant ils ont d'énormes points communs.

-"Arrête de la regarder comme sa tu vas finir par l'user " Wendy me dit sa en rigolant. Après que j'ai expliqué à Jack Que mes sentiments pour Anna Étaient plus que fraternelle. Il eux la merveilleuse idée d'en parler à sa sœur. Ce qui fait que la Totalité de sa famille est au courant que je suis amoureuse de ma propre sœur. Une chance pour moi qu'ils soient tolérant.

-"Elle m'a manqué c'est atroce. Tu n'imagines même pas comme je me sens bien à chaque fois qu'elle me serre dans ses bras ou quand elle me sourit. Oh mon dieu son sourire!" Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise. Je suis en train de rêver quand la Voix d'Anna Me rappelle à la réalité.

-"Voilà c'est fini " Elle s'essuie les mains avec un bout de tissu.

-"Tu as réussi?" Je lui demande toute confiante.

-"Oh oui j'ai réussi. On aménage l'intérieur pour 4 et c'est fini. Mais disons que la déco c'est terriblement pas mon truck. Alors que diriez-vous de le faire Wendy et toi?" Elle me met une petite tape sur l'épaule en Me faisant un Clin d'œil. Elle part au fond du garage pour ranger les outils et je la suis. Pourquoi ce clin d'œil? Je lui tapote l'épaule et elle se tourne.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?" Elle s'appuie contre une desserte.

-"Es ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait un clin d'œil?" Je croise les bras et elle aussi.

-"Bah parce que Wendy te plais alors je te booste un peu " Elle me regarde un peu confuse.

-"Anna.. Wendy ne me plais pas! Je ne sais pas où tu es allé pécher cette idée mais c'est totalement faux." Je me sens un peu vexée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-"J'ai cru que... enfin la façon dont tu souriais " Elle se gratte la nuque "J'suis désoler.."

-"C'est rien voyons. Tu as cru bien faire. Mais pour être franche. J'aimerai bien Faire la déco du vanne."

-"Bah bien sûr " elle se retourne pour continuer son rangement.

-"A la condition que tu fasse l'extérieur avec moi." Je pose des conditions. Bien ça. Elle se retourne encore pour me faire face.

-" Hm bien. Même si j'aurais préféré faire l'intérieur avec toi" Elle me fait un clin d'œil et retourne à son rangement. Elle l'a presque soufflé. Je retourne voir Jack et Wendy. Je suis rouge comme une tomate. Elle vient de me faire une blague.. j'ai l'habitude des blagues, mais celle-là était.. Salace. Elle m'a fait une blague salace! Jack me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-"Elsa! T'es toute rouge es ce que tu vas bien?" Il s'inquiète.

-"Oui oui. Juste. Demain on commencera l'intérieur avec Wendy et puis je ferais l'extérieur avec Anna. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas?" Je sais qu'il dirait oui mais je pose quand même la question histoire d'être polie.

-"L'extérieur hein? Bizarre j'aurais sur tout cru que tu aurais voulu refaire son intérieur " Il me fait un clin d'œil et ri.

-"Arête elle m'as fait la même blague! Et je ne sais pas comment le prendre" Je me tiens le bras. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ce genre de blague surtout qu'au fond j'espérais qu'elle soit sincère.

-"Arrête de te torturer. Vous allez passer 1 mois ensemble dans un vanne et un cote. Ensuite elle reste pendant presque 2 ans. Vous allez avoir 2 ans pour vous chercher l'une et l'autre. Alors arrête de te torturer et profite " Il a toujours les bons mots. C'est pour ça que c'est le meilleur.

Le lendemain je fini assez vite l'intérieur avec Wendy. Tout semble correct. On dirait un vanne hippie des années 60. J'adore ce style. Je bois un verre avec Jack Et Wendy en Attendant qu'Anna Arrive. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour prendre ses affaires. Alors je suis partie sans elle. J'espère qu'elle s'y retrouvera à pieds. Quoi qu'il en soit Jack n'arrête pas de me taquiner et Wendy ne m'aide absolument pas.

-"Aller me dit pas que t'y a jamais pensé " Il insiste sur le même sujet depuis des heures.

-"Si mais c'était i ans " J'essaie de me défendre mais il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Entre temps Anna Arrive. Elle fait la bise à Wendy et Jack Et elle me serre dans ses bras. Ça fait du bien des fois un câlin sans raison comme ça. Elle me sourit et va juste installer le pistolet pour la couleur. Je la regarde. Elle est habillée d'un t-shirt blanc sans manche, d'un jeans bleu troué avec des chaines accroché à sa ceinture et une casquette noir tacheté de peinture qu'elle a mise à l'envers. Je ne me rends pas compte mais je me mords la lèvre inférieure, mais évidemment ça ne manque pas à Jack.

-"Et maintenant?" Il me fait les yeux doux.

-"Et maintenant quoi?"

-"Comment tu l'imagine sans le Jeans? " Ho génial il commence à faire des rimes. Il me sourit comme un idiot et moi je me ronge les ongles. Je me mords la lèvre et la regarde bouger.

-"Parfaite" C'est sorti tout seul.

-"Hé bien. Tu fais dans la facilité " C'est vrai que ma réponse était simplement facile à sortir. Anna Viens s'asseoir à côté de moi et passe son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Elle prend une gorgée de mon coca et me fait un bisou sur la joue. Ses lèvres son froides et mouillé. Je m'essuie en Feignant une plainte. Sa l'amuse puisqu'elle fait semblant de me dévorée le cou. Pendant quelque seconde j'aurais voulu qu'elle le fasse pour de vrai. Quand elle se relève elle parait désoler.

-"Qu'es ce qui a?" Elle me regarde d'un air Un peu gêné.

-"Je.. Je t'ai fait des marques excuse-moi. Je pensais pas que je t'aurais mordu si fort" Elle se gratte la nuque. Je prends mon miroir de poche et lève ma tresse. Effectivement j'ai de petite trace rouge dans le cou à plusieurs endroits. Je les touches et souris.

-"Ce n'est rien"

-"Si quand même.. Qu'es ce que tu diras à maman et papa?" Elle se gratte encore la nuque. Un signe pour savoir quand elle est gênée.

-"Je mettrais du fond de teint. Ce n'est pas si grave. Sa partira vite " Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-"J'avais oublié que tu Marquais vite " Il est vrai que quand nous étions petites Anna Avait pour habitude de se prendre pour un chevalier et elle tombait souvent. Elle ne Marquait pas vite mais moi si. Pendant qu'Anna Était un chevalier moi j'étais une fille studieuse. Et malgré ma réticence pour jouer avec elle, elle arrivait toujours à me tirer hors de mes études.

Je souris aux souvenirs heureux avec Anna. Cela faisait bien 3 minutes que je ne parlais plus et que je souriais.

-"Elsa!" Jack Me rappelle à la réalité et secoue sa main devant mes yeux "Reste avec nous"

-"Oui pardon j'étais.. Loin" Je me lève et Anna m'imite "On y va?" Elle sourit me donne un masque pendant que nous allons vers le vanne. Elle prend un pistolet de peinture mais je l'arrête.

-"On devrait pas le laver avant?"

-"Pourquoi pas. Va me chercher le tuyau je vais lui mettre un coup" Je lui tends le tuyau et à ma grande surprise c'est moi qui me prend un jet. Elle rigole mais pas pour longtemps. Je prends un sceau et lui renverse sur la tête malgré qu'elle soit plus grande que moi. On se court après pendant quelque minutes avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Essoufflée. Je la regarde. Sa poitrine se soulève et se rabaisse. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et se traine à 4 pattes vers moi. Je ne bouge pas. Elle se met sur moi en essayant de ne pas m'écraser. Je sens qu'elle descend doucement son corps comme si elle faisait de lente pompe sur moi. Je sens son t-shirt mouiller toucher mon ventre et son visage se rapprocher de plus en plus du miens. Je reçois quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombe de ses cheveux. D'une main elle dégage une mèche de mes cheveux collés sur mon front et sans comprendre pourquoi je passe mes mains dans sa nuque. Je la pousse plus près de moi et la..

-"ELSA! "Je me réveille. J'avais tout rêvé et la voix de Jack Me ramena à la réalité.

-"Elsa est-ce que ça va?" Anna m'aide à me redresser.

-"Qu'es ce qui s'est passé?" Je me frotte l'arrière de la tête et sens une douleur

-"Tu as glissé pendant qu'on jouait avec l'eau et tu t'es cogner contre le sol. Tu te réveillais plus j'ai eu peur. «Elle me. Caresse la joue et m'assieds sur une chaise. " Je vais te chercher une poche de glace" Et sur ces mots elle part. Je passe ma main sur mon front et souffle. Jack S'assied devant moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

-" Sa va aller?" Il s'inquiète.

-"Oui j'ai juste.. Es ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de rêver tellement fort, que tu en sentes la sensation?" Il me regarde un peu bête.

-"Non jamais. Pourquoi?"

-"Sa vient de m'arriver.."

-" Et de quoi t'as rêvé?" Il demande. Je m'enfonce dans la chaise.

-"Elle était à terre avec moi. On reprenait notre souffle et sans raison elle s'est mise au-dessus de moi. Je sentais son corps se presser contre le mien et sa peau chaude sous mes doigts. Elle me souriait et avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse vous m'avez réveillée" Je rougis en lui expliquant sa et Anna Revint en S'asseyant sur une chaise derrière moi et me posant la poche de glace.

-"Sa va aller?" Elle est si attentionnée.

-"Oui merci" Ce que je peux être maladroite.

-"Je vais continuer le vanne toute seule. Toi reste la et essai de pas trop bouger, tu n'as rien de bien grave juste une bosse mais sa risque de te faire mal un moment." Elle se lève.

-"Waw Anna. Je ne te savais pas médecin" Jack Rit.

-"Quand tu t'es pris des balles et des coups de couteau en plein ventre. Tu reconnais de simple bosse du a une chute." Elle fait un clin d'œil et part s'occuper du vanne.

-"Ah oui quand même.." Sa lui a coupé le sifflet. Les heures passent et le vanne prend une magnifique couleur bleutée. Anna Est fière de son travail alors elle tient à nous le montrer. Elle fait un paysage féerique sur le bas et plus on tourne autour du Vanne, plus le paysage change. D'un conte de fée on passe à un univers sombre remplis de dragon et de chevalier. Son coter enfant ressort. Cependant il reste un endroit où il n'y a rien. Juste un encadrement comme un vieux tableau vide.

-"A la fin de notre petit séjour on écrira chacun quelque chose dans l'encadrement, bon ou mauvais histoire de garder un souvenir " Elle sourit fière d'elle. Elle a toujours des idées géniales. Tout le monde approuve et comme il commence à se faire tard Anna Et moi rentrons a la maison.

Une fois rentré maman nous garde un peut près d'elle. Elle aime nous avoir toute les 2. Sa a dû lui manquer au moins d'autant qu'as moi. On parle. Anna Raconte beaucoup de chose sur elle et un certain Kristoff. Tellement que notre mère finit par avoir envie de le rencontrer.

-"Bah si il peut venir dîner demain se serait avec plaisir " Par chance ils habitent dans la même ville.

-"Alors demain ce sera des lasagnes et pour toi Elsa?" Ma mère me pose toujours la question de ce que j'aimerais manger. C'est agréable qu'elle ai accepté mon végétarisme, même si j ai peur qu'elle refuse mon homosexualité. Mais en la regardant avec Anna Sa n'as pas l'air de lui poser de soucis. Elle n'as pas fait son coming out mais sa crève les yeux. Très vite la fatigue nous gagne et ont décide d'aller se coucher. Devant ma chambre Anna Me baise le front et me souffle un petit "Pour plus que tu aie mal" et elle alla se coucher sur ces doux mots qui me firent passer une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain Anna Était comme sur exciter. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle sautait dans tout les sens. J'étais assise dans le salon et lisait en Relevant quelques fois la tête pour la regarder. Ma mère commença a en avoir marre.

-"Anna Par pitié assied toi et reste calme pendant 30 second au moins!" Je ris doucement quand elle s'assoit a coté de moi. Je posa ma main sur sa cuisse.

-"Sa va aller " Elle me sourit en Retour"Il compte beaucoup pour toi?"

-"C'est comme un frère. En fin c'est un frère mais un frère d'armes c'est pas pareil qu'un frère dans le coeur. C'est lui qui m'as prise en charge quand je suis arrivé et depuis on c'est plus jamais lâcher. On a tout fait ensemble. Même si on a perdu beaucoup de frères lui est resté l'un des seuls debout." Elle a la voix qui tremble.

-"T'as perdu beaucoup de gens?" Bon c'est pas très délicatement demander mais je m'intéresse a elle!

Elle baisse la tête et ne répond pas. Je vois qu'elle serre les poings et se mord la lèvres. Elle fait tout pour ne pas craqué. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et elle se décontracte un peut. Je prend sa main et entrelace nos doigts. J'ai un frisson quand je sens son pouce faire de petits cercles sur le dos de ma main. Elle se décontracte et souffle. On sonne a la porte et Anna se lève instantanément. Coupant notre contact physique. Je sens que je hais ce garçon. Je me lève et m'apprête a partir mais je sens mes pieds se décoller du sol et je me rend compte qu'Anna Me porte. Mon dieu c'est un buffle!

-"HAAAAAA ANNA LÂCHE MOI ARRÊTE! J'AI LE VERTIGE LÂCHE MOI!" Je lui crie littéralement dessus mais sa fonctionne elle me repose, je me tourne et lui frappe l'épaule "T'es qu'une idiote!" Je boude un peut.

-"Tu as eux le vertige a même pas 5 cm du sol" Elle se fiche de moi et je la pousse en Espérant au moins lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais il est vrai qu'avec sa carrure je n'arrive a rien. Elle me sourit, elle a un air bébête. Elle se pousse un peut et je voix un grand garçon, châtain clair, les yeux noisette. Il est vraiment grand. Je dois lever la tête pour le regarder.

-"OK donc vous faites tous 1m90?" Je suis pire que choquer de sa taille.

-"En Réalité je fait 1m95" Il sourit " Et je m'appelle Kristoff, tu dois être Elsa? Anna passe la plupart de son temps a parler de toi" Il me tend la main et je la lui serre. Elle parle de moi?

-"Heu.. Ha bon?" Je me sens rougir.

-"Oui, enfin sauf quand elle donne des ordres, la elle gonfle moins de monde." Il rit et je ris aussi. Finalement il est gentil. Je regarde Anna Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, la tête renfoncer dans ses épaules et elle fait mine de bouder.

-"En Attendant j'ai gonflé personne quand vous êtes ressorti en 1 seul morceau. Alors on la ferme et on dit 'Merci chef'." Anna? Chef? C'est marrant je la voyais pas si haut placé. Kristoff rit et lui frictionne les cheveux en La poussant vers le bas.

-"On est plus en services, je ne suis plus obligé de t'appeler 'Chef' minus " Anna Est adorable quand elle boude.

-"Touche pas mes cheveux!" Elle se retire et frotte un peut. Je m'avance et passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux.

-"Laisse moi faire sinon tu va finir avec 3 poils sur le cailloux " Elle a les cheveux doux. C'est agréable de passer sa main dedans. En Les bougeant je remarque qu'elle a encore sa petite mèche blanche. On a jamais su pourquoi mais elle a une mèche qui pousse Blanche. Mais qu'es ce que c'est beau sur elle.

-"Tu as garder ta mèche?" Je demande en la coiffant.

-"Ho tu parle! Quand elle est arrivée j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer parce qu'il voulait la lui couper. Elle a tellement fait un caprice qu'ils l'ont juste raccourcie " Il la taquine

-"C'est tout ce que je voulais garder et si il me l'avait couper j'aurais mis le feux au camps! C'est MA mèche MON identité MES blessure c'est MES cheveux MES souvenirs!" Elle est tellement possessive même sur ses cheveux, j'en ris et Kristoff suit.

-"T'es sur que c'est pas ton cerveau? Parce qu'il me semble qu'il y en a bien peux" Il se fou vraiment d'elle enfaite. J'ai enfin fini et me recule.

-"Ha ha ha " Rire sarcastique " C'est sa moque toi bien mais c'est tout ce qui me restais de ma soeur Pendant 4 ans!" De moi? J'allais poser une question quand maman arriva. Elle serra la main de Kristoff.

-"Tu dois être Kristoff. Moi c'est Gerda" Ils se présentent.

Le dîner passent très vite et Kristoff et Anna Son devant la maison. Ils parlent un peu mais je m'ennuie alors je vais les rejoindre. Quand j'ouvre la porte la première chose qui me choque c'est l'odeur de cigarettes et d'herbe. Et la deuxième chose, c'est ma soeur avec un joint dans la bouche. Kristoff n'est pas la. Serait il parti? Quoiqu'il en Soit j'arrache le joint de la bouche d'Anna. Elle se lève et me regarde choquer.

-"Tu fou quoi?" Elle essaye de me le reprendre des mains.

-"Toi tu fou quoi! C'est très mauvais et tu le sais!" Elle est plus grande mais je suis plus rapide.

-"Rend le moi c'est médical putin!" Elle va me faire croire sa? Sérieusement?

-"J'ai mal au ventre alors je le garde" Je tire dessus jusqu'à le fumer entièrement, je n'ai jamais fumé de toute ma vie donc je tousse et écrase le cadavre du joint avec mon pied."Voilà"

-"Bordel Elsa c'est pas pour ce genre douleur!" Elle essaie de trouver autre chose.

-"Ha bon? Et c'est pour quoi alors? Tes petits soucis quotidiens?" Je ne la croix absolument pas. Elle enlève son t-shirt et même si il fait noir je peux voir des cicatrices sur son corps. Elle balance son t-shirt a terre.

-"Sa Elsa! C'est pour ces douleurs la! Pour ces putin de cicatrices qui me font souffrir chaque jours et qui me rappellent sans cesse que j'ai pas protéger 1 gars de mon unité! Ces putin de douleurs qui me rappellent que j'ai perdu 1 frère!" Elle est en colère. " Es-ce que tu as déjà eux 20 mecs sous ton commandement? Es ce que tu as déjà vu la mort de près plus d'une fois? Parce que moi oui! Et je peux te dire que c'est pas cool du tout. Que quand t'es devant tes amis qui partent en lambeaux et que tu ne peux rien faire a part les regarder mourir c'est horrible! J'avais plus qu'as me laisser mourir sur le champs de bataille avec eux! Mais je l'ai pas fait, pour toi! Pour pouvoir revenir un jour et que tu sois fière de moi, que tu sois heureuse de m'avoir près de toi en Un seul morceau comme sa famille aurai été heureuse de l'avoirs près d'eux en Ce moment! Mais par ma faute il est mort et sa me hante chaque jours. Alors si y a un moyens d'apaiser ma douleur sans te quitter alors je prend. Même si pour sa je dois me détruire la santé!" Je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues. J'aurais du me taire, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu elle fait. Tout ce qu'elle m'as dit m'as transpercer le coeur. Sa voix tremble et son corps aussi. Elle est revenue pour moi.. Je me rapproche d'elle et trace une cicatrice de son cou a son épaules avec mes doigts. Elle frissonne et moi je me sens complètement ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est le joint qui fait cette effet la mais j'ai comme une sensation de chaleur. J'ai chaud. J'ai trop chaud. Je me met un peu sur la pointes des pieds et embrasse une cicatrice sous son oreille. Elle en a presque partout. C'est atroce. Je sens mon corps se coller au sien quand elle me serre dans ses bras. Mais très vite ma sensations de bien être se transforme en une envie de vomir. Je me recule et la regarde. Elle comprend.

-"Va dans les buissons je vais chercher quelque choses qui t'empechera de vomir la nuit." Elle remet son t-shirt et elle part. Je lui obéi et instantanément quand je me penche je me met a vomir. Je n'ai pas mal au ventre mais c'est désagréable comme sa passe. Je me redresse et passe ma main sur mon front. Je suis en sueur. Anna Est revenue avec Kristoff. Elle me tend un anti-vomitif que je prend avec un énorme plaisir. Une fois l'avoir avaler elle me frotte le dos.

-"Sa va aller?" Kristoff lui aussi s'occupe de moi.

-"Oui oui j'ai juste du manger un truck pas frais." Anna se met a rire un peu.

-"Ou alors sa a avoir avec mon joint que tu as fumer d'une traite alors que tu n'as jamais rien fumer de ta vie." Elle me caresse encore le dos "Tu viens d'avoir l'expérience du premier joint et son effet sur ton organisme. " Elle se fiche de moi alors qu'i minute elle pleurait et m'engueulait.

-"Je déteste.." Je me sens quand même un peut fatiguer. Elle caresse mes cheveux.

-"C'est toujours le premier. C'est mieux de manger avant pour pas faire une chute de tension mais si tu mange alors tu as des risque de vomir. L'un dans l'autre le premier joint n'est jamais agréable." Mon dieu Anna Épargne moi tes leçons! C'est moi qui devrait lui faire la morale! Je viens quand même de surprendre ma petite soeur entrain de se fumer un joint devant la maison.

-"Maman et Papa vont te tuer"

-"Non. Parce qu'il ne seront pas mit au courant " Elle appuie son regard sur moi et je souffle.

-"D'accord je ne dirais rien" Elle me serre dans ses bras.

-"Merci. T'es la meilleure." On rentre et Kristoff part.

Je monte très vite dans ma chambre et prend un sceau quand même par précaution. Je m'installe sur mon ordinateur et harcèle Jack En l'appelant sur Skype. Il finit par décrocher a moitié endormi.

-"Qu'es ce que tu veux Elsa?! Il est presque 3h du matin!" Je l'ennuie je sais mais il m'aime trop pour me laisser dans la merde.

-"Répond moi vite. Es ce qu'un joint peux donner les même effet que l'abus d'alcool?" Pas envie de chercher sur internet. Je me fie a mon meilleur ami.

-"Je sais pas. Oui je crois. Pourquoi?"

-"Tu crois ou t'en ai sur?" J'insiste.

-"Mais j'en sais rien! Et puis pourquoi tu veux savoir sa?"

-"Je t'expliquerai sa demain! Répond s'il te plait!"

-"Mais va voir sur internet ou demande a quelqu'un d'autre!" Il est un peut exaspérer.

-"Mon PC prend 2h a s'allumer et j'ai personne d'autre. S'il te plait c'est urgent " Il souffle et tape quelques chose.

-"Peut provoquer des vomissements, perte partielle de la mémoire et trouble du comportement. Peut aussi être utiliser pour ses vertus médical. Attention a trop grande dose devient dangereux pour la santé " Il me la vite lu "Maintenant bonne nuit je vais me coucher" Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire merci qu'il a coupé.

Je me lève et m'empresse d'aller dans la chambre d'Anna. Je frappe a la porte et attend qu'elle s'ouvre. Anna Est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle a un training gris et juste un soutien-gorge de sport. Je la regarde, il fait sombre.

-"Sa va pas?" Elle me demande. Je ne répond pas. "Elsa? Tu as besoin de quelques chose?" Je ne répond toujours pas. Tout se touche dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et je commence a douté. Je m'apprête a reculé puis prend mon courage a 2 mains et la pousse dans sa chambre. Heureusement elle recule.

-"Ho tu fais quoi?" Elle semble confuse. Je ferme la porte. Je m'encourage moi même. Allez Elsa! Tu mettras sa sur le compte du joint. Tu peux plus faire marche arrière.

-"Elsa?" Je la regarde dans les yeux et sans attendre je passe ma main dans sa nuque et penche la tête. Je me rapproche. Pas de retour en arrière possible. Pour la première fois de ma vie je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrasse en Espérant désespérément un retour. Elle semble choqué. Bien sûr qu'elle l'est! Je suis sa soeur bon sang! Je m'apprête a me détacher quand je sens ses mains attraper mon visage et ses lèvres me rendre le baiser. Je ferme enfin les yeux et elle aussi. Je la fait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche sur le lit. Je ne peux pas croire que tout sa se passe vraiment. Elle roule sur moi et prend une position dominante. Je sens qu'elle brise le baiser mais très vite elle s'attaque a mon cou. Je pousse sa tête pour qu'elle descende ses lèvres plus bas sur mon corps. Je veux la sentir. Je veux qu'elle embrasse chaque centimètre de ma peau. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et agrippe les draps avec l'autre quand je la sens descendre encore. Elle embrasse mon nombril et sans jamais me regarder elle fait passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête et le jette a terre. Sa va plus loin que ce que je l'aurais espérer. Le haut de mon corps est maintenant totalement a découvert. Je la sens embrasser mes seins et jouer avec mes mamelons qui sont maintenant dur d'excitation. Elle se redresse et pour la première fois depuis que tout sa a commencer elle me regarde. Je souris et caresse sa joue. Mais en la regardant mieux je vois une lueur dans ses yeux. Serait-ce du regret? Elle regrette? J'en ai bien l'impression puisqu'elle se recule et se lève.

-"Ho mon dieu " Elle le souffle " Putin qu'es ce que j'ai fait!" Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux très rapidement. Elle est nerveuse. Trop. Elle regrette. Je me lève et j'essaie de poser ma main sur elle mais elle recule. Je comprend et baisse la tête. Je ramasse mon t-shirt et retourne dans ma chambre. Avant de dormir j'entends des coups dans le mur qui donne sur ma chambre. Je serre les dents. Je suis une idiote. Elle doit croire que c'est sa faute.

Les jours passent et Anna Et moi n'avons pas reparler de cette fameuse nuit. Elle n'a même pas chercher a comprendre. Peut-être avait-elle oublié? Toujours est-il que le jour du départ arrive. Mes bagages son prêt. Bikini, vêtements, sous vêtements et un tas d'autre chose comme de la crème solaire et un appareil photo numérique. Je descends et mon sac a du mal a suivre. Je suis en plein milieu de l'escalier quand j'entends la porte d'Anna S'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle est en haut de l'escalier et me regarde. Elle descend les quelques marche pour arriver derrière moi et prendre mon sac. Elle descend avec et je la suit jusqu'au Vanne. Nos parents nous disent au revoir et on monte a l'arrière. Tout est nickel. Kristoff est déjà la et Jack Conduit.

-"Vous avez tout?" Il demande pour être sur. On acquiesce et il démarre.

On roule depuis des heures et il commence a faire sombre. Anna Et Kristoff se parle et rigole pendant que moi je fait mine de lire. En Réalité je parle a Jack. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. J'ai l'impression que c'est tendu et je déteste sa.

-"Laisse tomber sa viendras tout seule." Il me dit

-"Mais je veux le provoquer." J'ai besoin de lui parler. Il réfléchit.

-"Coince la dans le vanne en Arrivant. Vous serrez obliger de parler. Kristoff et moi on descendra en Premier, ensuite au moment ou tu devras descendre je vous enfermerait dedans. "

-"OK. Et on sort comment après?!" Je lève les yeux pour être sur qu'ils ne voient pas que je parle avec Jack.

-"Tu me sonnera et je viendrais vous cherchez" Il a penser a tout. Pour une fois. Le Vanne s'arrête a une pompe a essence. On doit faire le plein et moi je commence a avoir faim. Je descend suivit d'Anna. Kristoff est dehors avec Jack. Je les vois parlé. J'espère que Jack Tient sa langue. Anna Me suit de près. On achète des sandwichs et des boissons énergisante puis on ressort. Au moment de re rentrer dans le vanne Kristoff me prend a part.

-"Oui?"

-"Jack M'as expliquer pour Anna et toi " Ho génial. Merci meilleur ami en carton! "Et t'inquiète pas c'est cool. Enfaite. Anna T'aime vraiment beaucoup si tu vois se que je veux dire. Et quand vous vous êtes embrasser elle a eux peur parce qu'elle voulait te forcer a rien. Mais crois moi. Tu peux t'attendre a une réponse positive. De sa part et de la mienne. C'est cool si vous vous aimez. Les gens accepteront pas tous, mais tant que vous êtes heureuse et en bonne santé moi sa me va. Anna A fait beaucoup pour moi. Elle m'as sauver la vie plus d'une fois. Alors c'est a moi de veiller sur elle." Il sourit. Et a cette instant j'ai ressenti comme le besoin de le serrer dans mes bras. Je m'approche un peut.

-"Es ce que je peux?" Je lui demande quand même. Il sourit et m'attire dans ses bras.

-"Bien sûr p'tite soeur" Sa m'as fait du bien d'être soutenue et surtout qu'on me fasse ressentir que je ne suis pas un monstre. Je me sépare de lui et le regarde.

-"Merci. Je comprend pourquoi Anna Tient tant a toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien" On se sourit et rentre dans le vanne. Kristoff me regarde. Je remarque qu'il nous reste une heure de Route tout au plus. Je décide d'engager la conversation avec Kristoff.

-"Alors comme sa ma soeur t'as sauvé la vie?" Il me regarde et Jack Baisse le son de la radio. Kristoff se met bien et me regarde en Souriant.

-"Wai.. bien plus d'une fois. Tu veux que je te raconte?" Je hoche la tête positivement. Il sourit et je vois Anna Tourner la tête vers lui. Il lui demande comme une permission de parler. Elle souffle.

-"Bien. Pourquoi pas. Il serait heureux qu'on pense a lui " Kristoff hoche la tête et se tourne vers moi.

-"On était plus que 3 de notre unité sur le champs. Les autres étaient tous rentrer a la base, tous étaient blesser sauf Anna, Flynn et moi. Nos ennemis étaient devant nous. Leurs armes en mains et près a tiré. Anna Nous avaient donner pour ordre de rester derrière elle. On c'est faufiler derrière 2 soldat et on les a abattu d'une balle dans la tête. On a continué notre chemin a 3 quand une mine a explosé sous le corps d'un soldat ennemi. Comme on avait pas de démineur avec nous on a du utiliser des corps humain pour faire sauter les mines. au bout 3 minute on avait fait sauter toute les mines. Toute sauf UNE. Flynn et moi on se dirigeaient tout les 2 dessus. On l'avait pas vue mais Anna Si. Et sans réfléchir elle a sauté sur nous pour nous mettre a plat. Mais Flynn avait toucher la mine.." Il s'arrêta et regarda Anna, elle avait la tête baisser puis elle continua.

-" Il a explosé littéralement. Je l'ai entendu me crier un mot. Il a crié 'Libre' et sa médaille est venue se coincer dans mon avant bras droit." Elle relève sa manche et je vois un tatouage. 'Flynn Free Rider'. "Quand on m'as enlevé sa médaille et que j'avais cicatriser, je me suis faite tatoué son nom et le mot 'libre' juste pour me souvenir de lui et me dire que j'aurais pu le protéger.. et que j'aurais du.." Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était tatouer et pourtant je passe un temps considérable a la regarder.

-"Il est mort maintenant.. mais rien n'est ta faute Anna. Tu as fait ce que t'as pu et si on avait mieux regarder tu n'aurais même pas cette cicatrice " Il pose sa main sur son épaule en Signe de réconfort. Elle regarde la route.

-"Je m'en Fou de ces cicatrices. J'en ai des dizaines. Je voulais juste garder mon frère.." Son frère.. Elle voit vraiment ces garçon comme ses frères. Je ne dit rien et regarde jack. Il est concentrée sur la route. Et plus nous avançons plus je vois que l'on se rapproche. Je sens le stresse monter. Et si elle ne veut pas m'écouter? Et si Kristoff s'était tromper?! Des tonnes de questions tourne dans ma tête et je ne me rend même pas compte que nous somme arriver. Jack descend et ouvre l'arrière du vanne. Kristoff lui passe nos sacs et descend a sont tour. Je regarde une dernière fois les garçons avant qu'ils ne referment les portent a clefs. Maintenant nous sommes seules. Et il va falloir parler.

-"Les mecs ouvrez sérieux!" Elle crie mais ils sont sûrement déjà loin. Elle s'assied et me regarde."Bande de crétin" Je ne dis rien. Ma tête est baisser. Je regarde mes mains. Aller Elsa. T'as 22 ans tu es adulte. Prend ton courage a 2 mains bordel! Je m'engueule mentalement.

-"A-Anna" Merde je tremble! Elle me regarde. Aller vas-y! "C'est.. C'est moi qui leur ai demander de nous laisser seule un peut" Elle me jette un regard confus.

-"Pourquoi?" Sa sonne comme un reproche..

-"J'ai besoin de te parler s'il te plait.. de ce qu'il c'est passer ce soir la" Je radouci ma voix vers la fin de ma phrases. Elle lève la tête puis me regarde en Soufflant.

-"Vas-y Elsa. Je t'écoute" Déjà un bon point. Elle m'écoute.

-"Enfaite.. Je voulais.. Je sais pas " Bravo Elsa, beaucoup de dialogue la! Je souffle " Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désoler. Quand tu m'as montrer tes cicatrices je m'en Suis voulut. Tu as souffert sûrement bien plus que moi et je suis égoïste. J'ai pas penser que tu pourrais être mal dans ta peau. Ensuite.." Allez vas-y elle t'écoute la elle est captiver " Ensuite.. pour ce qu'il c'est passer plus tard dans la nuit.." Aller trouve les bon mots. Elle baisse la tête.

-"Elsa.."

-"Non laisse moi finir!" Je la coupe " S'il te plaît " Elle me regarde. Mon dieu ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas ta faute.. J'en avais envie et tu n'as rien fait pour m'y pousser. Ce n'est ni toi ni le joint qui m'avez.. perverti entre guillemets." Je me rapproche d'elle en Posant ma main sur sa cuisse avec hésitation "J'en avais envie. Et le fait que tu te sois laisser faire.. M'as fait penser que tu le voulais aussi. Et si c'est pas le cas je suis désoler. Je suis consciente qu'on ne devrait pas. Que tu es ma soeur mais.. sa fait des années que sa me trotte dans la tête et je.. ho mon dieu Anna Je.. Si je m'excusais se serait mentir parce que je ne suis pas désoler. J'en avais envie j'ai fais peut-être une erreur mais.. Anna M'en veut pas.. Je.. Je t'aime " Ho merde qu'es ce que j'ai dit!?

-"Q-Quoi?" Elle bégaye? J'avale une boule dans ma gorge.

-"Je t'aime" Je le souffle. J'ai du mal a parler, ma gorge est serrée. Je sens ses mains attraper mon visage. Ses lèvres se souder au miennes et ses pouces me caressant doucement les joues. Notre baiser ne dure que quelques seconde et quand elle me lâche pour reprendre son souffle elle garde son front coller au mien et ses yeux plonger dans les miens. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis essoufflé. Je souris. Cette fois c'est elle qui m'as embrasser.

-"Pourquoi tu souris?" Elle souris aussi.

-"Je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce que je suis amoureuse." Elle me donne un léger baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

-"Je t'aime aussi" Elle me dit sa avec des étoiles dans les yeux et pendant une seconde. j'ai cru que mon coeur c'était arrêter de battre. Je n'arrête pas de sourire et de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. J'aime la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts. J'aime sentir ses cheveux passer entre mes doigts. Ils sont doux, magnifique et surtout. Ils sentent bon. Je l'embrasse encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Elle rit un peut et je fini par m'arrêter mais sans jamais rompre le contact physique. Je tien l'arrière de sa tête. Mes mains plonger dans ses courts cheveux qui repoussent petit à petit. On frappe a la porte arrière du vanne.

-"Hé tout va bien la de dans?" C'est Jack. Je souris.

-"Oui. Tout vas bien. Très bien même." J'embrasse une dernière fois Anna Avant de demander aux garçons de nous ouvrir. La porte une fois ouverte Anna M'aide a descendre et me fait un doux baisers sur les lèvres. Je souris.

-"Je sens que si tu m'embrasse au moindres petit effort que je fais je vais faire beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'effort" Je lui dit sa en m'accrochant a son cou. Je ne veux plus jamais la lâcher. Elle me prend la main et on commence a marcher vers le cote avec les garçons qui nous regardent tout attendris. Une fois a l'intérieur je vais dans ma chambre juste a coter de la cuisine et je commence a déballer mes affaires. Je sens des mains se presser sur mes épaules et des lèvres se poser sur ma tempes. Je souris quand elle me dit 'Je t'aime'.

Quand j'ai fini de ranger mes affaires je commence a ranger les siennes mais elle me les enlèvent des mains.

-"Pas la peine. Je vais le faire moi" Elle referma son sac.

-"Attend!" Je la retint par le poignet alors qu'elle allais partir. Elle se tourne."Je.. Enfaite.. Es ce que tu accepterait de.. dormir avec moi?" Mon dieu aidez-moi je dois être rouge! Elle me souris et m'embrasse en Balançant son sac. On recule et je tombe sur le lit. Elle se penche sur moi encore une fois avec une infinie tendresse, essayant de ne pas me faire mal. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille quand elle me dit 'oui'. Je souris et on continue a s'embrasser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps sa a durer. Mais sa m'as parut une éternité. Et a cette instant j'ai prier secrètement qu'elle abandonne le service militaire et s'installe ici avec moi pour toujours.

~End


End file.
